Something To Be
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: The name came from a song by Rob Thomas. When Beast Boy is left all alone after Slade kills the other Titans, he changes. Well, what do you expect? But an old friend comes to help him out. The old friend is just a character I made up.


I came up with the idea for this fic after seeing a piece of fanart by jodi-seer on And the name finally came to me when my friend was letting me listen to a song that I really like off of her Rob Thomas CD. "Something To Be". It's a good song. I finally realised how much the song reminded me of my idea. So...Um...Here you go. You may think that Beast Boy is way OOC in this, but how do you THINK he would react if this happened? 

Since I make quite a few pop culture references in here, I guess I should put in a disclaimer.

I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own the song mentioned above, I don't own the fanart mentioned above, I don't own Benny Hill, and I don't own Pokemon or the Pokemon called Muk. Well, I don't own anything that you've probably heard of before.

I remember it like it was yesterday. But it happened...Well, yesterday. But that's not the point. I remember it so clearly. Every joke I made. Every glare I recieved. And every scream I could have heard if I was there sooner. Or how many screams would have prevented. But as Raven said: "We cannot change the truth no matter how much we dislike it." I always hated it when she would say that. Good ol' pessimistic Raven. But now I'd give anything to hear it again. I'd give anything to get crushed by one of Starfire's hugs. To get beaten by Cyborg at some stupid game. I'd give anything to get glared at by Robin, too. Give up everything to go beat up bad guys. But it's too late. Nothing can change what happened that day...

Flashback-  
(A/N: The following is in 3rd person limited POV(Heh...My 7th grade Language Arts/Social Studies teacher would be happy to see that I DID learn something in his dreadful, awful class))

Beast Boy came running into the living room ad quickly closed the door behind him. He was thankful that the others weren't there. They were off at an important meeting with some high authority figure. They didn't tell him exactly who. They didn't want to get him excited. The others thought it would be a bad idea to bring Beast Boy with them. They, naturally, thought he would screw it up.

But at the moment, Beast Boy was too busy to dwell on that.

"Oh, crap," He said, looking around frantically. "They're gonna kill me!" He turned back to the door to hold it shut after noticing it moving. He could see it now. They come home, and a Benny Hill chase scene breaks out.

"Not good," He put more wait on the door. Some blue fuzzy substance began to seep under the door. "Oh, no...Come on, Beast Boy, think!" He began pouding his head with his fist, trying to think. "You've saved the world before without anyone's help. You can stop some stupid mold from taking over the tower!"

The mold gained form. It looked like a little blue, fuzzy Muk. The Pokemon. The mold reached up to grab Beast Boy.

"Ack!" He shook it off. "It's alive!" He ran away from the door and hide on the couch. But when he let got of it, the door burst open and the living mold came rushing out. Flooding the entire room. Eventually, Beast Boy's head was under it all, swiming. He was too worried to transform.

"What the-" He heard someone say before whosever mouth it belonged to was muffeled by mold. Then a green light shot threw the goop, nearly hitting Beast Boy. The blast shot threw the tower and made a hole big enough to drain the fuzz in the living room. When the mold was all gone, except for globs on the ground, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven stood there glaring at Beast Boy. The girls' eyes were glowing.

"Heh heh," Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. "Uh...Well, now we know what that smell is!" He flashed a big nervous smile.

"What in the name of Azar happened here?" Raven yelled.

"Um. Heh, funny story, actually. And long. Maybe you guys should rest awhile before I-" He was cut off when Robin hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"What happened?" Robin demanded with the most intense glare Beast Boy had ever been given. Beast Boy fealt the if he were an anime character he'd have one of those giant sweatdrops on his head.

"Well, I was trying to find something to feed Silkie, so I went to the fridge and found something weird that I thought he would eat but not mutate, and I didn't know but I guess it was moldy and when I came back to my room and fed it to him he started throwing up and the mold came out with his vomit and for some reason it started growing and growing and began to flood the tower and I guess it was alive and I tried to kill it by using a fire extinguisher but that just made it grow more but I kept trying until all the fire extinguishers were empty and then I went into Raven's room to find some spellbooks and I chanted some strange mumbo jumbo but that still just made it grow and I even summond some bunnies on accident but the mold monster just ate the poor little furry guys and grew more!"

The other Titans stared at him for moment in silence until Starfire broke it.

"My little Bungorf!" She exclaimed as she flew off to find Silkie. The others continued to glare.

"What were you thinking!" Cyborg shouted.

"You went into my room!" Raven's eyes became red.

"Bunnies!" Robin asked. His voice rose to a shout in confusion. "You summoned bunnies!"

Starfire came back with a vomiting Silkie. "He is very ill! We must seek medical attention!"

"Uhh...Sorry," Beast Boy looked down at the ground. Cyborg handed him a mop, and Raven handed him a bucket.

"We want the whole tower cleaned by the time we get back," Robin explained. "We're taking Silkie to the...Whoever treats mutant bugs..." Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and they walked out the door. An hour passed and Beast Boy wasn't even finished mopping up the living room, and the T.V. came on with a call from Robin. 

"Beast Boy! We need you here now!" He demanded. He sounded really frantic.

"But-" Beast Boy began to protest. But Robin cut him off.

"NOW!" And the screen went out with static as if Robin's comunicator was crushed.

Beast Boy froze. Robin actually looked scared. And he was seriously beat up. If they Titans thought he would screw up some dumb meeting, what made them think he could save them from whatever they were fighting?

"What was..." Beast Boy searched his memory bank. He remembered seeing flames just before the comunicator was crushed. "No..." He dropped the mop and bucket and ran as fast as he could to where he figured they were.

When he arrived to the dock, which was where it looked like they were, he tranformed into a bloodhound and began to sniff the ground. He found a sent he never wanted to smell. He changed back into human form. "No..."

He got up and ran into the same building that they had fought some of Slade's robot's the night he made Robin join him. The unpleasant smell got stronger with each step. When he entered the building he looked at the ground in horror. There were his friends. Lying there on the ground in a puddle of blood. All dead. The only living thing on the ground was Silike. Beast Boy looked at his deceased friends with wide eyes. In silence. He walked closer to the red pond and fell to his knees. Until he heard a voice.

"Pitty," It said. Beast Boy jumped up, startled, and looked around. He spotted a figure in the shadows. It came out to reveal who it was. Slade. He spoke again. "I thought they would put up for of a fight. They seemed distracted."

Beast Boy stared at Slade with disbelief. He always knew he was a monster, but he still never imagined Slade to actually kill the Titans. The disbelief quickly turned into pure hatred. His fists and teeth clentched. His eyes narrowed. All he could think about was seeing Slade's body next to his friends'. Slade saw this in his eyes.

"I was wondering where you were," He stepped forward. "I suspected that you may have had something to do with their absent mindedness. I suppose I was right."

That comment made a tear fall down Beast Boy's face. "Shut up!" He shouted as he ran towards Slade with a closed fist. But Slade caught his hand and sqeezed it tightly and twisted it behind Beast Boy's back, causing him to turn around.

"Face it, Logan! This IS your fault! The Titans, Terra, your parents. You ARE responsible for each and every one of their deaths!" He then bent over and whispered into Beast Boy's ear. "Everyone you love dies."

Beast Boy's eyes became wide, and his pupils small. The beast he had worked so hard to repress came out once again. Naturally, he blacked out. But when he woke up he saw a traumatized, beaten, bleeding, unmasked Slade. And somehow, the police were just arriving. He heard the sirens outside. He heard fast footstaps as the officers entered.

"Clean this up," Beast Boy demanded as he walked past one of the police officers.

"But we need to question you," One of them protested. "Your a witness in a murder. We can't let you-"

"CLEAN IT!" He repeated in a shout. The officers jumped, too shocked to follow Beast Boy as he left.

When he got to the tower he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. As he felt vomit climbing up his throat he rushed to the bathroom. But he didn't make and it all came out in the hallway. When he looked up he saw Silkie trying to eat what he had just regurgitated. He didn't even remember Silkie following him home.

He sat up and patted Silkie on the head. "Looks like it's just you and me now, buddy," He remarked. Silkie walked away and when Beast Boy got up to follow him, he was led to Starfire's room. Silkie was scratching on the door like a dog begging to go outside. Beast Boy made a sad smile. "She's not coming back. None of them are..." His vision became blurred with tears. He rubbed his eyes. Silkie looked at him with sad eyes and Beast Boy got up and left for his own room.

He got in bed and closed his eyes. Hoping that when he woke up all his friends would still be there.

End Flashback-

And guess what? I woke up and they were still gone. 

So...What did you think? I originally had Silkie die, too, but I changed my mind. I started thinking about a book I read called "Green Angel". It's pretty good. Depressing, but good. So, tell me what you think of this, please! I accept flames!


End file.
